


Obiecaj

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jeans, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles obraca się na pięcie i krokiem pełnym gracji kieruje w stronę wyjścia z kliniki weterynaryjnej Deatona.

</p>
<p>Jego jakże dramatyczne wyjście zostaje przerwane przez dobicie do szklanych drzwi.

</p>
<p>- Kurwa – szepcze, pocierając czoło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obiecaj

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178001) by [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts). 



> Taka tam miniaturka, bazująca na prompcie:„Osoba B próbuje wyjść w środku kłótni z osobą A, jednak uderza w szklane drzwi”. Nie ma w niej nic specjalnego, ale nie mogłam oprzeć się Derekowi w obcisłych dżinsach ;P Poza tym - głęboki i nieuleczalny weltschmerz [*] 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Wiesz co? – mówi Stiles. – Jeśli ciebie nie obchodzi, czy żyjesz, czy jesteś martwy, to mnie tym bardziej. Już nie.

Obraca się na pięcie i krokiem pełnym gracji kieruje w stronę wyjścia z kliniki weterynaryjnej Deatona. Ręce zwisają u jego boków i trzęsą się, zaciśnięte w pięści. Całe jego ciało się trzęsie. Chłopak ma dosyć ciągłego zamartwiania się o Dereka. Idiota rzucił się pomiędzy niego a wiedźmę. Znowu.

Stiles jest aż nazbyt świadomy, jak dramatycznie wygląda jego wyjście. _I dobrze,_ myśli sobie. Może to trafi do tego zakutego łba i powstrzyma Idiotowilka przed robieniem z siebie żywej tarczy, ilekroć ktokolwiek znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Jego jakże dramatyczne wyjście zostaje przerwane przez dobicie do szklanych drzwi kliniki.

\- Kurwa – szepcze, pocierając czoło.

\- Stiles, wszystko w porządku? – woła Derek zza niego.

Po chwili chłopak czuje na ramieniu jego dłoń.

\- Pozwól mi na to spojrzeć – prosi wilkołak delikatnym głosem.

Trochę niechętnie Stiles odwraca się w jego stronę. Derek przejeżdża kciukiem po miejscu, gdzie jego głowa uderzyła w drzwi, uwalniając go od bólu.

\- To nie tak, że nie obchodzi mnie to, czy zginę – mówi, szukając wzroku chłopaka. – Ja po prostu bardziej troszczę się o to, czy ty żyjesz.

\- Och.

Stiles patrzy Derekowi w oczy, szukając odpowiednich słów.

\- Cóż, ja troszczę się o to, byś ty nadal żył. Bez żadnych obrażeń. I żebyś nadal ubierał te swoje nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe dżinsy.

Derek wypuszcza z ust rozbawione westchnienie.

\- Więc musimy się zatroszczyć o to, żebyśmy oboje nadal żyli.

\- Tak. Bez żadnych obrażeń – dodaje Stiles.

\- Oczywiście. I nie zapominaj o dżinsach.

\- Są bardzo ważne – odpowiada Stilinski, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

Przyciąga Dereka bliżej, przesuwa rękoma wzdłuż jego ramion i obdarza go szybkim pocałunkiem.

Wilkołak jednak przytrzymuje Stilesa w miejscu, zmieniając pocałunek w obietnicę. W obietnicę przyszłości obejmującej jego i jego obcisłe dżinsy.


End file.
